


Parent and Child...?

by megumiai30



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Complete, F/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: When met with sticky and various situations, the parents and children sometimes use some pecuilar means to get out of it...
Relationships: Chiba Ryuunosuke/Hayami Rinka, Isogai Yuuma/Kataoka Megu, Kanzaki Yukiko/Sugino Tomohito, Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa, Kimura Masayoshi/Yada Touka, Maehara Hiroto/Okano Hinata
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Girlfriend...?(Sub: During an Outing in Yokohama)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, megumiai30 here with a new story that involves the second generation along with their parents! WOo-hoo! Anyways, the situations themselves are set in different ages, and I have them listed for each couple of parents and their children. Hope you enjoy, and Megumiai30 out! By the way, this is going to be a series of one-shots, so hope you enjoy!
> 
> Megumiai30

Nagisa(40 years old) and Juri(15 years old):  
  
As Nagisa and Juri were walking in the streets of Yokohama, out on an outing with each other as father and daughter, they were having a blast with each other: The latter talking about her school life to her father who was formally a teacher there. 

“You know touchan, Kobayashi-sensei’s getting married.” Juri pointed out. 

“Eh?? That guy’s getting married?” Nagisa asked in shock. 

“Do you still have resentment towards him?” Juri asked wagging her eyebrows.

Nagisa scoffed softly, “No, of course not. I’m just very shocked that’s all. After all, we had a bet back when I was a teacher there when he would get married.” 

“Really? Who won?” Juri asked curious of the outcome of the bet.

Nagisa asked her to let him borrow her ear and she did so by leaning down a little. 

“No one.” He whispered lightly. 

“Huh?” She asked back. 

“No one at the time. We bet a year, two years, and three years, and forever single. So we took the pool money and shared it among ourselves to spend.” He shrugged. 

“Ah, and does kaachan know about this?” She asked suspiciously. 

Nagisa stumbled, nearly tripped until he bumped into a lady in her early 20s. 

“Hey watch it!” She shouted, and Juri went up to help her father until she stood where she was for some reason. 

Nagisa stood up and bowed in apology, “I’m terribly sorry, ma’am, if there’s anything I can do to help…” 

As the woman, who seemed like she was pretty and was wearing a pink dress brushed herself off ranted, “Just watch out where you’re going next time, you-“ Her many insults were dried up as she looked at the person who bumped into her. He had blue hair and blue eyes and he looked so handsome, even beautiful maybe. He was her type(Or anyone’s type for that matter.) and she knew what she wanted from him and her lips which she had carefully applied lipstick on turned into a smirk. 

Her attitude changed 180 degrees and approached Nagisa, who still was bowing down. Juri, who knew what was on the horizon leapt into action, waiting for the right moment to strike, like a former assassin taught her.(LOL)

“Niichan~!” The woman cheered with fake innocence. 

Nagisa was forced to look up when the woman placed her perfect manicured index finger on his jaw and lifted his head to meet her eyes and he knew what he was in for.

“Yes? Are you okay?” Nagisa asked with a monotone voice.

The woman in her 20s latched on to his arm and tried to drag him to a bar, “Come on, niichan~ Let’s go have something to drink, and if you’re lucky…” She trailed off with a sly smirk.

Nagisa tried to shake her off until…

“Hey!” He heard a familiar voice coming from his back, someone who looked like his wife but had his hair and eye color, and she in a swift move rushed to the two and wedged Nagisa’s arm off of the woman’s. 

“Ri-chan…” He gasped. She had always been a daddy’s girl and it showed. She hooked her arm to his arm and he could feel her glare on the woman.

“Ri-chan?? This pathetic looking girl… Is she your girlfriend or something? Because you could do a lot better with me.” She scoffed.

Juri tried to retort until Nagisa smirked, “Well, I am doing a lot better with her,” He kissed Juri’s cheek for extra drama and remarked, “And she is the best thing that ever happened to me, so there.” 

The woman scoffed and Juri put out her tounge. 

“Ri-chan, thanks.” Nagisa thanked her. She bowed down dramatically, “My pleasure.” 

“By the way, you look beautiful, don’t worry about what that woman said, alright?” He placed his hands on her shoulders and she nodded smiling.

“Thanks papa! You look handsome as ever too. You look so young…!” She complemented back and kissed him on the cheek, making Nagisa chuckle lightly and yet satisfied. 

“Thanks.” 

Suddenly, Juri’s lips turned into a smirk, “But what about the pool money you received?” 

Nagisa smiled in defeat, “I wasn’t meaning to hide it. I was going to share it with all of you when the time came, so wait until we get home, okay?” He put on his earnest smile and she nodded. 

“Now, let’s get home, I’m sure your mother is waiting for us along with Nobu-kun.” 

She nodded and the two headed to the station to return home. As they did, Juri looped her arm with her father’s and leaned on his shoulder to the best of her ability since she was taller than him now.

Nagisa laughed, thanking that he was blessed with such a daughter.


	2. Boyfriend?(Sub: A stubborn yet versitile Yada, a Flustered Victory)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yada and her son Katsutoshi(Victory) go out for a meal(For Victory forceably) until they meet a girl from Victory's school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Yada(47 years old) and Katsutoshi(Victory- 14 years old)

Yada enjoyed time with her fourteen year old son, Katsutoshi who commonly went by the nickname Victory, since the Kanji used for his name meant victory. She hummed as she skipped the road with her son beside her sighing at his mother’s antics.

“Kaachan, could you let go of me now?” The teenage boy asked his mother, who looked like she didn’t have a care in the world and tightened her grasp on her son’s arm. He sighed. 

“Nope~ You’re mine for the day mister!” She cheered, not wanting to let go of her son for the day being. She had been complaining that she wasn’t able to spend some time with her son and a Kimura, who had been smirking under his breath ‘gave them permission’. 

Suddenly two girls approached the mother-son and one of them, who was short and had two braids like Okuda did when they were in middle school gasped in awe, her eyes bulging out. 

“Umm… Are you by any chance Kimura- senpai??” 

“Yes, and you are?” Katsutoshi asked confused at the pair. He knew that he recognized them from somewhere, but he just couldn’t put his finger on it. 

The girl squealed, “Kyaa.! I can’t believe I’m meeting you, Kimura-senpai! My name is Miyano Kaho, and I’ve been wanting to talk to you, but I couldn’t ask at school due to you being busy! So, would you like to go out, Senpai?”

Victory laughed nervously, he was on a date of sorts with his mother, who did not appreciate her being abandoned during a date, according to his father, Justice. He shuddered and tried to let this kouhai gently until…

“Victory-kun~! Surely you’re not leaving me? We’re on a date now~!” He felt a head leaning on his shoulder and bright purple eyes shining right back at his eyes, which resembled his mother’s.

“Umm…” He hesitated. How were you supposed to salvage yourself in this situation where your mother was pretending to be your girlfriend?

“Senpai, it looks like you like older women.” The kouhai remarked with a dark face. 

Victory trying to salvage himself somewhat hastily remarked, “No, no! It’s not that Miyano! This is my…”

“Girlfriend!” His mother butted in, kissing his cheek. 

Yada was not one to miss an opportunity to strike and attack her opponent, and so she railed on, “Yup! Victory and I are going out and we were on a date, so could you leave us alone, please? I’m sure that you’ll have plenty of time to spend with him during school, but for now,” She dragged Victory away while shouting, “Bye-bye!”

Victory smiled and sighed at the same time, “Kaachan?”

“Yes dear?” She asked with feigned innocence, her eyes telling a different story than her voice. 

“Thank you, and yet it feels weird.” He remarked and under his breath he whispered, “Scary…” 

“Did you say something, Victory?” She asked, pretending and yet not pretending to hear that last sentence. 

“Nothing! Nothing! So what are we having for lunch today, obaachan?” He asked intentionally, wanting to tease his mother a bit. 

She puffed her cheeks, “Hmph! This is what I get for saving you?” 

He kissed her on the cheek, “Sorry, so what are we having?” 

Yada smiled, “I thought we would have some steak at Ikebukuro…” She smirked and led the way, knowing her son liked steak. 

Epilogue:

A rumor soon spread at school that Victory was going out with an older woman and as soon as Ayami, the Isogai’s youngest daughter heard it, who was the same age as him went over to his classroom and asked very bluntly, “Aunt Touka?”

He nodded, sighing.


	3. Friend I(Sub: Justice Served)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okano and her daughter Yui serve some justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading until now. How you still with me!

Okano(38 years old) and Yui(14 years old)

Okano was walking to the cram school(juku) her daughter was attending, planning to take her out on a meal for all the hard work that she did. After all, she was attending Kunugigaoka, which even though wasn’t as hard as her generation was still a competitive place. 

As Okano was minding her own business to go to Meguro, where her daughter’s cram school was located, she halted to see a teenager picking on a small boy who looked to be a little younger than her daughter in the alley.

“Give me your money!” She heard the teenager shout and the little boy whimpered. 

She decided to leap into action by launching a jump kick at the boy, effectively knocking him down. 

The boy growled to which Okano growled back, looking back with him with intimidating eyes, hissing, “Pick on someone your own size like me.”

The boy bluffed, “You? I’d rather go after a truck than you, old hag.” 

Okano round kicked him in the face, not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to scare the poor young teenager. 

“Now, you were saying?” Okano smirked back at him. 

“I’m sorry!” He turned around the other way and ran for his life. 

Okano approached the small boy and said in a caring, motherly voice, “Now your safe, just make sure you can take on bullies like that, alright?” She made a fist and made air punches. 

The boy nodded and gave Okano a warm hug, “Thank you obaachan!” 

Okano let it go and hugged him back until she heard a voice coming from her back.

“Kaachan?”

Okano turned around, “Oh, Yui did classes finish already? Well then see you!” Okano turned around and greeted the boy and ran to her daughter who looked kind of annoyed. 

“What were you doing there?” Yui asked with puffed cheeks, her mother was supposed to meet her at the front of the building. 

“Well…” Okano laughed and told her the story.

Yui chuckled, “It’s so like you kaachan to go up against injustices. I think I have that in my blood.” 

Okano chuckled, “Good.”

As they made their way to the Italian restaurant, they were stopped by three teenagers who looked pissed at Okano.

“So, I heard that you beat our friend up!” One of them gave Okano a menacing look, pumping his fist. 

“Yes, and so?” Okano folded her arms in front of her chest. 

“So, you’re going to pay! I don’t care if you beat him up or if your friend looks on, because she can while you suffer!” One of the other teenagers, ‘threatened’. 

Now, Yui knew her mother was capable of taking these three goons to the ground, but felt amused by the term friend, not sister. She took after her father, and so that seemed reasonable. 

She smirked and remarked, “Oh, Hinata, let’s show these guys what we’re made out of. You know my mom made me learn Taekwondo, and we know what you’re made of,” She winked at her ‘friend’(mom) and her mother smirked after a moment of shock, knowing what her daughter was up to. 

“Yeah, let’s go, Yui-chan. Bring it on!” Okano shouted and within three seconds, they flattened the three boys to the ground, then as if nothing had happened made their marry way to the restaurant. 

Okano smiled at her daughter, and her daughter smiled back, giggling. The three teenagers groaned in pain as they witnessed the so-called friends going their way after beating them up, they wouldn’t be able to pick on others for the time being thanks to the mother and daughter pair.


	4. Brother(Sub: Mistaken becuase of a terminology used in families.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiba waits for his son, who's taking the exam at an university...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it, and stay tuned!

Chiba(43 years old) and Shu(18 years old)  
Chiba was not the most talkative person you knew. In fact, even now when he talked to his wife, Hayami now Chiba Rinka, they rarely said anything but complete silence was all they needed to get each other’s point across, and that was okay for them. All husbands and wives have their way of communicating: Nagisa and Kayano, Karma and Okuda and Sugino and Kanzaki talked to each other, Maehara and Okano, Isogai and Kataoka had a session of listening to each other and Yada chattered away when it came to her talking with her husband Kimura.

The point was that he was silent and so used such a thing to ward off any unwanted persons, which was what he was trying to do with this girl. 

He was waiting for his son, Shu, who was taking a university entrance exam at Chukan University, since it was again that season of the year where students try their best to get into the university of their choosing, and his son was no exception.

But as he was waiting, he was met with this girl who seemed around his son’s age, asking him, “Umm, if it’s not a problem could I ask you to go with me for a cup of coffee?” 

Chiba thought correctly that this girl thought he was her age, and that she had the courage to ask him out but he simply replied, “No. I’m waiting for someone else. Sorry.” 

“Umm…”

The awkward situation continued for quite some time until he heard a voice, “Hey sorry to keep you waiting!” An eighteen year old boy who was taller than his father who had his father’s red eyes and yet his mother’s hair color rushed to the entrance of the school where his father was. 

“Oniisan, sorry.” Shu apologized, taking a bit too long. 

“Chiba-senpai!” The girl gasped. 

“Oh, hey Kimoto! What are you doing here?” Shu asked with a optimistic face, which differed from his father who always kept that aura of tsundere with him. 

“Ah, I was just in the neighborhood because of my cousin and wanted to ask this gentleman out… Is he your brother? I heard you call him oniisan.” She asked, wanting a date with Chiba but Shu wanting none of that commented, “Well, yes.”

“What?” Chiba asked, hesitantly until felt an arm go around his shoulders and a pat. Chiba understood the message and played along, after all, you couldn’t only live with a straight face all the time.

“Oniisan here, unfortunately is dating someone seriously and is planning to marry his girlfriend, right oniisan?” Shu winked at his father. 

Chiba flashed a snug look under his breath and nodded, “Yup. We’re about to go serious.” He flashed a look through his long bangs (Yes, even though he was an adult he always grew out his bangs most of the time.). 

“So, sorry Kimoto… But if you want, I’m always open.” He winked and Kimoto grinned and nodded. 

“Thank you, Chiba-senpai, and sorry Chiba-senpai’s older brother for causing you trouble… Ah, my cousin just came out! See you at school Chiba-senpai!” She waved and ran to where her cousin was. 

Chiba sighed, “You need to stop calling me oniisan, son.” 

Shu winked as he led his father to the subway station, “Well, it got you out of that situation, pops. Now, I want to introduce you to that café I was talking about.” 

Chiba looked at his son with a smile and his red eyes shining through his bangs, “Lead the way.” 

Epilogue:  
A few days later, Chiba and Shu after Shu took his exam for Inada(Parody of Waseda U) University went out for a bite to eat. 

As they were talking to each other, they heard a familiar girl gasping. 

“Chiba-senpai…. And your father…?” She gasped, shocked that he was that old. 

“Yup. Kimoto, I’d like you to meet my father, Chiba Ryunosuke.” Shu smiled as he gestured his father. 

“Hey, Kimoto-san, nice to meet you. So I heard that you wrote a love letter to my son. Thanks for seeing him that way,” He smiled slightly and Kimoto bowed down 90 degrees, apologizing. 

“I’m so sorry, sir! I didn’t… I mean Chiba-senpai called you oniisan, and… You look so young…” She rambled, and Chiba and Shu tried to calm her down with laughs in between. 

For Kimoto… Well, she thought that she had made a bad impression on Chiba, the father of the boy whom she had her eyes on because of her seemingly ‘carelessness’.


	5. Sister(Sub: Generational Luck with Boys)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Just one left!

Kanzaki(47 years old) and Shinobu(19 years old)  


Haruki was practicing for his big baseball game, and so the mother and daughter pair of Kanzaki and her daughter Shinobu were heading towards Sugino’s game: Or to be specific, the game where Sugino was the head coach. He was head coaching the baseball team for Nagisa’s school, the Konao(Kokoro Naoshi) School, meant to educate students by the way their teacher, Koro Sensei taught them. In fact the name Kokoro Naoshi came from the Koro in Koro Sensei’s name. 

Shinobu giggled as she looped her arm with her mother’s arm, “Mama, it feels so long since we had time together like this.” 

Kanzaki nodded in agreement, “Well yes. You and I were busy, and we always went out as a family, and most importantly, you went out with Nobu-kun a lot. I was starting to worry that you forgot about me,” She pouted and Shinobu laughed. 

“Not in a million years.” She blushed because she was thinking about the times she spent with her boyfriend.

“By the way, Shinobu, how are you doing with him?” Kanzaki asked, and her daughter knew what she was suggesting. 

Shinobu blushed, “Well, um…”

“Nobu-chan?” Kanzaki whispered, worried for her daughter. 

Shinobu whispered something in her mother’s ear and her mother’s eyes widened and she squealed in joy, “Congratulations!” She hugged her daughter. It was then Kanzaki saw the beautiful ring resting on her daughter’s finger. 

“Nagisa and Kayano raised their son to be a gentleman and yet not dry at the same time. And, I hope I did too,” She ruffled her daughter’s hair and she giggled. 

“I know you did, kaachan,” She once again looped her arm with her’s. 

As they walked towards the stadium they were met with two young men in their twenties. They blocked their way and offered, “Neechans, why don’t we go to that host club for a drink or two?” 

The two sighed. It seemed that these two wouldn’t take no for an answer but they had to get going. Like Kanzaki, Shinobu didn’t seem to have a lot of luck when it came to boys until she met and went out with her boyfriend right now. Much like her mother who had luck meeting the best guy there is: her husband. 

But back to the situation, the two knew what to do, and it seemed like these two were helping, mistaking them as siblings rather than mother and daughter. 

“Yukiko-chan, we’d better get going if we’re going to catch Sugino-kun’s game, right?” She nudged her mother to which she nodded dreamily. 

“Yup. Tomo-kun said to be on time, so let’s go. You haven’t met him yet right?” She asked casually as they made their way into a taxi. 

“Um-hum! You promised that you’d let me meet him, and frankly I want to see what you mean by handsome!” She cheered.

Kanzaki giggled as she did twenty years ago and winked, “Then let’s get going, Shinobu-chan!” 

The pair went into the taxi as no one’s buisness and let out a sigh of assurance, asking the driver to go to the stadium. 

Shinobu complimented, “Good job acting there Yukiko- I mean kaachan.”

Kanzaki giggled, her hand to her mouth, “I can say the same.” 

The two chattered as they made their way to Sugino’s game as head coach and the driver all of a sudden asked, “Wait, you two are mother and daughter?” He was baffled. 

The two passengers in the back laughed, knowing that they were mistaken for sisters or friends(And utilized that fact to get out of sticky situations.).


	6. Brother II (Feat: The Magic Word: Ikemen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one's short and I apologize, but I see no need in order to tell this story of Isogai and his son. Just one magic word I think is needed. XP 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the string of oneshots of the Assassination Classroom characters and their children!
> 
> Megumiai30

Isogai(44 years old) and Yume(16 years old)

“Son, I’ll wait for you here so buy what you need from the convenience store, okay?” Isogai asked of his son who seemed like an exact copy of him, only younger. 

His son saluted him, “Yes sir!” 

Isogai sighed as he waited outside. His son had some things to pick up at the convenience store for Valentine’s day, for his girlfriend, Akabane Ai(Who had reportingly assured that she didn’t need anything, but Yume being the guy that he is, like his father wanted to do something for her.).

The people who passed him remarked, “He’s an ikemen!” 

When his son appeared with a box of chocolates meant for a special someone, Isogai asked, “So are you done here?”

He nodded and they headed to the family car, an SUV until two girls apparched them and yet walked away with the words, “Those two brothers are ikemens!” With a dreamy face. 

The father and son laughed, things like that always happened, and Yume punched his father’s shoulder very slightly, “Tousan, thanks for having me as your first son.”

Isogai patted him on the back, “And thank you for coming as our son. Now let’s get going!” 

Yume nodded and the two headed back home.


End file.
